


In All My Dreams I Drown

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.N.- This is a kind of songfic, but not really. It is directly based off of a song, which is why some of the dialogue might seem a little odd, I tried to keep them in character, but I wanted to work the song lyrics in there. I am actually opposed to songfics in general. I get that there are songs that just perfectly match a situation or characters, but I don't like the lyrics dispersed throughout the story. I find it distracting and kind of jolts me out of the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Dreams I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the song that the following fic is based off of. I listened to it and Haddock and Tintin immediately popped into my head. It is a really pretty song done in a minor key and I really recommend listening to it.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2vWfc3NHCU
> 
> Tintin and Haddock belong to Georges Remi(Herge)  
> Song "In All My Dreams I Drown" belongs to Terrance Zdunich from Devil's carnival  
> R,R, and Enjoy

"Thunderin' Typhoons lad! What are ya doing?" Caption Haddock sat up in his bed as lantern light suddenly flooded the dark cabin.

"…Captain, I wasn't sure…ah… the storm is getting worse. Is there anything you need to do?"

"Lad, I told you earlier, the weather is the weather, there is nothing that can be done. It's best you try to sleep through it."

Captain Haddock looked at the ginger-haired detective as he shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. That was obviously not what he wanted to hear. Haddock understood of course, Tintin had been like this for the past few months. Ever since one of their adventures landed them on a sinking, early 17th century frigate, Tintin had not been the same around boats of any kind. But it wasn't just the rocking the boy was afraid of, Haddock knew it went deeper than that.

"What if you bunked in with me tonight, lad?" The Captain gave an exhausted sigh. "If the worst should happen, we won't be too far apart."

Haddock had barely finished the invite before Tintin jumped underneath the wool blankets and settled in.

"Brilliant idea! Thank you, Captain." The boy was trying to sound as though it was a tactical maneuver rather than him being too frightened to go to sleep.

"I'm full of them, now get some shut eye." Haddock turned his back to the boy and faced the wall, pulling a pillow down over his eyes. He couldn't manage to fall asleep though, the ginger lad kept fidgeting.

It took a good hour of Haddock waiting for Tintin to still, before he gave up and turned to confront the boy.

"Having trouble sleeping, lad?"

Tintin, seeming to have been waiting to be asked, but not really wanting to tell, sat up in the bed, turned up the lantern, and hugged his knees to his chest. "It's the most foolish thing really…" He trailed off, obviously needing to be pushed a little further.

"I'm sure it isn't, but tell me something, Tintin. We've been on this boat for a week now, have you not slept a wink?" Haddock didn't really need to ask, every morning at breakfast, Tintin looked more and more tired and sluggish. Coffee would perk the detective up, but it couldn't make up for the fact that he hadn't slept proper in days.

"It is a silly thing, but I can't sleep on the sea anymore." He wouldn't explain further, he knew Haddock knew why.

"Well they got things for that lad, I can go get the captain, I'm sure he has something you could take." The Captain made to get up, but Tintin grabbed his wrist in a speed he didn't think the boy was capable of.

"NO!... I mean, it's the middle of the night, there's no reason to bother him."

Haddock leaned back in the bed, but remained in an upright position next to the boy.

"You need to get some sleep Tintin, you will be of no use when you collapse from exhaustion." He rubbed Tintin's back in an effort to calm him down.

"I know, but…but…"

"No 'buts' lad, now, let's turn the lantern down and go to sleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep!" Tintin sounded on the brink of tears. " We will reach shore in a few days, I'm sure I could make it until then, goodnight." He hurried his words and tried to make a hasty escape from the bed, but it was Haddock's turn to grab a wrist.

"Blisterin' blue barnacles, lad, hold your horses!" He loosened his grip and pulled the boy back into the bunk next to him. "I can't let you go off and stay up another night." He saw tears starting to build in the boy's eyes. "I know you're tired, so why won't you go to sleep?"

"Every time I try to go to sleep, I have these horrible nightmares." Tintin looked down to his lap, and Haddock waited for him to continue. "I try to sleep, I do, but in all my dreams I drown." Tintin sniffled at this, and Haddock drew the boy into his arms. Tintin was so worn down, his emotions were really getting the better of him.

Haddock held him while he waited for the ginger lad to have it out. But, oddly enough the tears never came. Tintin was either holding them in, or he was getting enough comfort from the contact.

It was probably a mixture of both. Tintin always tried hard to control his emotions, always being the voice of reason against Haddock's boisterous passions.

He could see why the boy wanted the contact as well, after the ordeal on the frigate, this was the least Haddock could do.

He could still hear the lad screaming in the hold as he was fighting several nefarious characters on the deck. Tintin had been drug below and tied to a beam in the brig, a brig that was quickly filling with water. Tintin couldn't get loose and was calling desperately for the Captain as the cold water was rising higher and higher. By the time Haddock had gotten free, the almost the entire lower half of the ship was underwater. Luckily, Haddock was able to cut Tintin free and revive him in time, but the damage had been done. The lad had needed him and he wasn't there to help. Sure, he got to him in time, but not before Tintin passed out, his last thought being that he was going to die alone. He hadn't been the same since.

Remembering the whole affair reignited the guilt Haddock felt. He brought a hand up and cradled the ginger head to his chest, caressing the short hair with his thumb. Eventually, he felt the boy wrap his arms around him and hold him closer. Haddock didn't mind the squeeze, and even bent his head down to rest against the young detective's. He dreaded the thought of what might have happened if he had been delayed a moment longer.

"Ah, I'm sorry, lad. I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Haddock whispered.

Instead of an answer, Haddock felt something wet against his chest. Tintin was finally letting go. He soon realized, however, that what he was feeling against his skin wasn't tears. Haddock looked down to see that Tintin was lightly kissing his chest. It took Haddock a few seconds to completely take in the sight, before he brought his hands to Tintin's shoulders and gently pushed him back.

"Tintin, what are you doing?"

He suddenly seemed to realize what he had done and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Captain. I didn't mean to… I guess I'm just…" he couldn't find words, but a tear did manage to finally make its way down his cheek.

Haddock held the boy's face in his hands and really looked at him. Why did he have to have such a face? The lad would look like a child for most of his life. Haddock sometimes had to remind himself that the boy wasn't really a boy. Thunderin' typhoons, he was nearly twenty now! He brushed the stray tear away with his thumb and smiled. Years be damned, in many ways his was still a boy, at least compared to an old sea dog like him.

"Ah lad, you don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours with crying now do ya?"

Tintin suddenly lurched forward and placed a kiss on the Captain's lips. Again, the Captain pushed him back to arm's length.

"Tintin, you are sure you want to be doing this? You're very tired and your thinker ain't on straight."

"It is on straight…Captain?" he crouched down against Haddock's chest once more

"Yes Tintin?" He brought his arms around the small frame once again.

"Would you believe me at this moment in time if I told you that I really cared for you?"

"Aye, I really care for you too, lad." Haddock patted the boy's head as he answered. He was so tired, his emotions were running all over the map.

"No, not like you're saying. Not like father and son, like something else."

Tintin kept his head buried in Haddock's chest, but he could still make out the detective's muffled words. Of course, Haddock had entertained the idea, but he was always quick to put it out of his mind. The boy would never look at him the way he did. Apparently he was wrong.

"I know what you mean, Tintin." Haddock said in a sigh of relief, though it might have easily been confused for fatigue.

At this, Tintin looked up, with tears still brimming his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, though what a bright young lad like you would see in an old sea salt like me, I haven't the foggiest."

Tintin almost knocked the Captain back into the bed with the force of his embrace. "It sounds so childish, but ever since that wreck…I haven't felt safe anywhere, especially on the sea, a place I used to love…except when I'm with you…" Tintin met Haddock's gaze and smiled.

"Oh lad, I don't know how you can feel that way. You almost died because of me." Haddock cradled a smooth cheek, and held back a tear of his own. He was to blame, couldn't the boy see that?

"Yet here I am. Who untied me? Who pulled me onto a lifeboat and gave me mouth to mouth? Who saved my life?" Tintin chuckled and pulled Haddock down for another kiss.

"Lad, Lad!" Haddock pulled away once more. "Ya aren't thinking this through, is now the time you want to be doing this?"

"Personally, I can't think of a better time." Tintin pulled Haddock in for a more drawn out kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man's head.

Haddock was going to put up more of a fight, the boy was obviously a little more loosened up due to lack of sleep, and he didn't want to do anything the young journalist would regret come morning. But it was too late now, there was no stopping what was already well down the Main. He opened his mouth to the eager lad and allowed himself to be brought down to a horizontal position on the bed.

When Tintin eventually pulled away for air, Haddock propped himself on his elbow, and took the step to start unbuttoning the boy's sleep shirt. He marveled at the smoothness of his chest. It really was something to behold. He ran his calloused fingers as gently as he could up and down his hairless torso. Tintin, on the other hand, reached up to curl his fingers in the black smatterings of hair in the center of his Captain's chest.

It didn't take long before Haddock could no longer control himself and leaned in for a taste. Tintin kissed the top of the Captain's head as he licked and nipped up and down the younger man's chest. With his body pressed soo firmly against Tintin's, Haddock could feel the hardness growing beneath him. He looked up at the boy to see his face grow flush in embarrassment.

"This is your first time isn't it?" he spoke softly, not wanting to make him feel worse.

"Yes…" he looked away, as if trying to hide.

"I only ask because I don't want to do anything ya won't feel comfortable with."

"I trust you," he responded quietly. "Is it yours?"

"Not to make ya feel bad, but I am a sailor. Long sea voyages and all."

"Are all sailors?..." he trailed off as Haddock began to undo his trousers.

"No, lad…" The Captain kissed Tintin's flat stomach as he carefully slid off the boy's stripped pajamas. "…but it's not unheard of."

Tintin squirmed at the tickle of Haddock's beard against his bare skin, before gasping in sudden pleasure. Haddock gently took hold of Tintin's member and started to massage. He reveled in it almost as much as the boy, it was obvious he had never been touched by anyone's hands except his own. Haddock would have to go slow. The boy was a ticking time bomb already.

With Tintin half gone in moaning pleasure already, Haddock used his free hand to start preparing the young detective. He brought a finger to his lips and coated it to his satisfaction before gently pressing at the tight entrance. Tintin's eyes shot open as he looked down at the Captain in confusion.

"Captain?..."

"I'm just getting ya ready." He stopped and met the boy's eyes. "Do you want me to stop? It's ok if this is too fast for you. I don't want to spoil your first time." He said with pure concern. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten the poor boy off, especially after so many nights of pining for this exact occurrence.

"No, d-don't…" Tintin seemed to be at loss for words, so the Captain gave the boy a chance to catch his breath before he continued. While he was waiting for Tintin to recuperate, Haddock began to undo his own trousers and toss them on the floor. Tintin gazed at the naked Captain leaning over him. Due to the nature of some of their exploits, the pair had seen each other in the nude before, but never like this. Tintin's eyes glazed over and he pulled Haddock down for another deep kiss. Haddock placed one hand on Tintin's shoulder, while he used his other to continue stretching his entrance. When he felt the boy was ready, he broke the kiss and kept their foreheads together.

"Are ya ready Tintin?" he whispered into the ginger's mouth.

"Yes, Archie."

Haddock smiled to himself as he got into position. 'Archie', he hated that nickname growing up, but it sounded good coming form Tintin. He placed his hand above Tintin's shoulders and slowly pushed himself in. The boy wrapped his arms around Haddock as he tried to brace himself against the pain.

"I know, lad, I know. It doesn't last long." The Captain started to push in a bit further, as slow as he could manage, he was so small next to him.

Tintin buried his head into Haddock's neck as he bit back a gasp. Haddock, not knowing what to do to ease the initial process, grabbed Tintin's legs and hooked them around his waist. The boy got the idea and held them there, as Haddock slowly pushed himself up. While still connected, Haddock repositioned himself into a seated position with his back against the cushioned headboard. He wasn't sure if this would help, but this way he could at least hold on to his young companion. He kissed Tintin's neck and proceeded to start moving his hips again. Gradually, Tintin's grip around Haddock's chest became less and less vise-like, and he soon heard a small moan.

Haddock held Tintin to him as he began to move faster and faster, eliciting louder and lovelier reactions from his partner. Just as Tintin's light moans were driving Haddock further and further down the canal, Tintin was being driven just as mad by the Captain's throaty growls. Tintin soon threw his head back and tried to control his noises as he was pushed close to bursting. Haddock was reaching the point as well as his movements started becoming more disjointed and urgent.

"Archie?…Captain?..." Haddock could almost taste the raw need in the lad's voice.

"Go ahead, Tintin…I'll be right behind you."

Tintin planted his face into Haddock's neck again as his arms and legs squeezed once more. Haddock felt the warmth begin to spill between their stomachs as he gave several more thrusts into Tintin's tightened frame before releasing as well.

After a few blissful moments, Haddock awkwardly shifted himself and Tintin down to a lying position on the bed. He turned onto his side and gently pulled the limp detective off of him. Haddock carefully got up and retrieved a damp rag from the water basin. By the time he had cleaned himself off and made his way over to the bed with a clean rag for Tintin, the boy had already passed out.

Haddock gently cleaned Tintin's stomach and nethers. He then found his pants and slowly slipped them onto the sleeping lad's body. After retrieving his own trousers from the floor, Haddock climbed into the bed next to Tintin and fell asleep with him in his arms.

00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00_00

"Captain?" Haddock awoke to Tintin gently nudging his shoulder.

"Tintin? What time is it?" Haddock asked with sleep heavy in his voice.

"8 bells."

"In the morning!" Haddock's eyes shot open to see Tintin smiling that smile of his.

"I wanted to thank you…for last night?" His face turned more sheepish as the previous night's events ran through Haddock's head.

"Last night!" no wonder he was sore, he hadn't had that kind of a workout in a long time. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Tintin seemed to sense his concern. "Yes…but…" he leaned in close to Haddock's ear, "it was a good kind of hurt." He captured the Captain's lips in a lazy kiss.

"Blisterin' barnacles, I've created a monster!" Haddock said as he tried to catch his breath after pulling away.

"That's good, because this was the best night's sleep I've ever had." Tintin smiled as he rested his head back to the pillow.

Haddock took in his companion in warm regard. The dark circles under his eyes were greatly diminished and he looked much less sickly.

"You look as though you could still do with a few more hours there, lad." Haddock brushed back Tintin's permanent ducktail and watched as it bounced back into place.

"Well I don't see why we need to go get breakfast. And we won't be missed for a few more bells." Tintin turned in the bed and snuggled up against Haddock who, in turn, welcomed the smaller body with a warm, protective embrace. Nothing would harm his Tintin again, be it pirates, robbers, or nightmares.


End file.
